3 Son multidud
by M. Moose
Summary: La habitacion de una persona puede contener los mayores secreto de la misma aunque estos siempre salen a la luz tarde o temprano, este fue el caso de Izuku Midoroya. (portada random porque no encontré ninguna foto similar a lo que trata mi historia)


**3 son multitud.**

Adrenalina, nerviosismo y emociones similares que generalmente se presentaban cuando estaban en combate recorrían el organismo de nuestras protagonistas y no porque un rival estuviera frente a ellas, no, nada de eso. Habían roto las reglas por primera vez… O al menos era la primera vez para 3 de ellas ya que su acompañante de piel rosa hacía esto casi todos los fines de semana.

\- Oh no E – es demasiado tarde, se supone que deberíamos haber regresado hace 2 horas y media – Habló en voz baja una castaña mientras aceleraba el paso para no ser descubierta fuera de los complejos habitacionales.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido con tus pisadas? Se escuchan hasta el otro lado del campus. – Regañó Kyoka en un susurro ya que tampoco quería ser descubierta, a decir verdad, nadie quería serlo.

\- ¿Cómo dejé que me convencieras de hacer esto? Si me descubren esto será terrible para mi expediente – Yaoyorozu se lamentaba en voz no tan baja por lo que Ochako y Jiro tuvieron que callarla.

Mientras todas eran un manojo de nervios la de cuernos estaba perdida recordando los mejores momentos de la noche. – Oh por favor esto fue increíble, les puedo asegurar que en los 3 años que han estado aquí no habían hecho nada parecido – Dijo con una sonrisa y casi gritándolo a los 4 vientos, las otras intentaron reprochar, pero tenía razón, ninguna había hecho nada igual. Mina llevaba la delantera en aquella caminata, no por nerviosismo o algo por el estilo, solo era que las otras estaban lidiando con las consecuencias de sus actos cometido en horas pasadas por lo que iban más lento.

\- ¡¿Q – que tanto se nota el olor a alcohol chicas?! – Preguntaba una alterada Uraraka mientras se metía infinidad de chicles mentolados a la boca, de tiempo en tiempo Kyoka y Momo se acercaban a olfatearla y alzaban el pulgar indicando que el olor había desaparecido.

Ashido creía que su comentario había sido pasado desapercibido hasta que Yaoyorozu retomó la plática.

\- Fue divertido y todo, pero sí llegan a descubrirnos eso no será una excusa – Habló Momo con seriedad mientras se metía un chicle a la boca, ella igual había bebido.

\- Aparte dijiste que habría chicos lindos y yo no vi ninguno – Esta vez fue Kyoka quien habló.

\- Puef yo fi que vi alfunos – Apenas podía hablar la castaña por los chicles en su boca además ella era quien más había bebido así que no confiaban mucho en su criterio actual.

\- Vamos eso es normal, conviviendo a diario con chicos como Todoroki – Se sonrojo por su propio comentario. – Kaminari – Esta vez fue el turno de Kyoka. – Y Deku, no cualquiera nos parecerá atractivo. – Explicó la de piel rosa mientras se perdía más en sus fantasías por cada nombre que mencionaba.

Sorprendentemente tanto Uraraka como Momo se sonrojaron ante el ultimo nombre y esto no pasó inadvertido.

\- Wow, el alcohol te sienta muy mal Momo, tienes efecto retardado – Se burló Jiro

Uraraka se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina a su posible rival en el amor, pero esta creyó que tenía esa cara por la enorme bola de chicles que se había formado en su boca.

Yaoyorozu acababa de notar que había dado a conocer un poco de los sentimientos que últimamente había desarrollado hacía el peliverde así que pensó en como arreglar rápido todo. - ¿Q – que? ¿No p – puede parecerme l – lindo? ¿Acaso y – ya lo a – apartaron? – Sonrío nerviosa al decir eso.

\- *sonido extraño* - Uraraka intento gritar un fuerte si, pero la bola de chicle le impedía el habla.

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo, Deku ha mejorado demasiado en este último año– Dijo Mina dejando un poco de rienda suelta a su imaginación y zanjando el tema, Uraraka seguía haciendo ruidos extraños.

\- Que indecente " _Pero cierto"_ – Dijo y pensó Momo mientras giraba su rostro para ocultar un sonrojo.

Con la plática que salió todo el nerviosismo y adrenalina que se había formado minutos atrás parecía haber desaparecido, incluso habían bajado la velocidad en la que caminaban o al menos eso parecía hasta que Kyoka sintió vibrar su celular por un mensaje de Asui, la cual sabía de su pequeña huida.

\- _¿Tienen pensado volver antes del amanecer? Son la una y media y escuché la voz de Aizawa sensei por los pasillos, no sé que haga aquí, pero será mejor que vuelvan._

\- ¡¿UNA Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA?¡ - Grito exaltada la pelinegra al ver la primera parte del mensaje. - **¡¿AIZAWA SENSEI ESTA AHÍ?!** – Su susto fue mayor al leer la segunda parte.

Si el primer de gritó la pelinegra les helo la sangre, el segundo les había parado completamente el corazón, es en serio, Uraraka estaba azul, aunque fue porque se tragó la bola de chicles por el susto.

\- ¡¿AIZAWA QUÉ?! – Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron articular sus compañeras.

\- Mierda ¡Corran maldita sea! – Les grito exasperada después de guardar su teléfono.

Y así fue como la carrera por su estadía en esa preparatoria comenzó... Bueno, tal vez exageraban, pero nada se sabía tomando en cuenta la severidad de su sensei.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, nunca había llegado tan tarde – Decía ahora una muy alterada Mina.

\- Eso es lo de menos ahora, recuerdo que los chicos llegaron solamente media hora tarde, pero eso fue excusa para que el sensei los castigará con la misma severidad que a Deku y Bakugo cuando pelearon. – Habló Momo visiblemente agitada.

\- ¡NOS VAN A EXPULSAR BUAAAH! – Sollozaba Uraraka, del grupo la única que se mantenía aparentemente serena era Kyoka.

No pasó mucho para que nuestras heroínas llegaran a la entrada del complejo de habitaciones, aunque no entraron por miedo a que el profesional estuviera bajando las escaleras o esperándolas en la oscuridad así que tomaron precauciones. Antes de que alguna pudiese decir algo Kyoka incrusto uno de sus Earphone Jack en un muro para localizar a su maestro, todos estaban dormidos en el edificio excepto por 2 tipos de pisadas distintas que pudo distinguir las cuales dedujo que eran su maestro y alguien más, posiblemente mujer ya que al pisar se escuchaba un sonido hueco que dedujo era causado por un tacón, ambos estaban en el 2do piso lo cual era un mierda porque sus habitaciones estaban ahí así que tendrían que esconderse mientras esperaban a que bajaran y subir rápidamente.

Después de informar todo eso a sus amigas entraron causando el menor ruido posible, habían cruzado el salón principal y estaban buscando un lugar para ocultarse, pero los sonidos de unos pasos acompañados de una plática hicieron que se petrificaran ahí mismo, querían moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Todo estaba jodido así que se resignaron a ser capturadas.

\- ¿Y porque estoy aquí exactamente Aizawa? – Habló una voz femenina que bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

\- Ya te lo dije, me pareció ver algo en las cámaras, pero desapareció casi al instante así que vine a ver si todos estaban en sus habitaciones, pero como no soy alguna clase de pervertido te llamé para que revisaras las habitaciones de las mujeres. – Oyeron la voz de su maestro que parecía venir muy atrás ya que no se oían sus pasos por las escaleras.

\- ¿Tan poca confianza les tienes?

Por un momento solo se escucharon las pisadas de los mayores hasta que Aizawa habló. – Si – Dijo secamente.

Esto hizo que una gota de sudor cayera por la sien tanto de su acompañante como de sus alumnas.

\- Pero parece que todos estaban donde deberían así que debió ser un error mío… ¿Revisaste bien no? – Preguntó un poco más serio.

\- S – si claro, todas estaban en sus camas, incluso Ashido que es quien mayormente se escapa los fines de semana.

Esto dejó confundidas a las chicas, tal parece que la amiga misteriosa del sensei las había protegido. Aunque pronto se aclaró ya que al doblar la esquina de la escalera pudieron ver que se trataba de Midnight, al verla frenar de golpe y ver como las miraba sabían que todo estaba perdido… O eso creían.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la heroína solo les sonrió y les guiño el ojo para después indicarles que se escondieran antes de que Aizawa llegara, las había vuelto a encubrir, rápidamente salieron corriendo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del primer piso y se metieron en la primera que vieron, no sin antes forzar la cerradura con unas horquillas que Momo había creado. Era muy talentosa abriendo puertas de esa forma.

Al ver que estaba completamente sola con Aizawa se relamió los labios y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – Preguntó Aizawa al llegar con Midnight y ver que no se había movido de su posición.

\- Estaba esperándote, no quisiera que te me pierdas. – Esto último lo dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz y jalando las vendas que este trae en el cuello hacia ella.

\- Agh ¿Q – que haces? – Se quejó por el comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo, aunque este era habitual cuando estaban a solas.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que hago Shōta – Río pícaramente al ver como este intentaba alejarse de ella, sabía que podía pues ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez parecía no querer hacerlo.

Casi nadie le llamaba de esa forma, mentiría si dijera que no sintió nada cuando lo llamó así. – Eso fue cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, déjalo de una vez. – Se podía apreciar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que su cabello cubría parcialmente.

\- Sabes que si me detengo hoy lo haré otro día, además, tal parece que no has rechazado la idea – Sonrió coqueta al notar que Aizawa la había acercado más hacía el – Perfectamente podemos volver a la academia y encerrarnos en donde pasó por primera vez… Ya sabes, la clase… - No pudo terminar porque su compañero la interrumpió.

\- De acuerdo… Pero vayamos a tu apartamento – Si no fuera por su pelo se hubiera podido notar el fuerte sonrojo que tenía.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la academia, la pelinegra con mayor velocidad que su acompañante.

 **De vuelta con las chicas.**

No sabían en que habitación estaban pues entraron a la primera que vieron y aun cuando decidieron prender la luz no les sirvió de mucho porque no la reconocían, lo único de lo que estaban seguras es que era de hombre.

\- ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Ashido hacía todas sus amigas.

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo que hubiera una así cuando hicimos el concurso de la mejor habitación. – Respondió Uraraka quien volteaba a ver hacía todos lados.

\- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, alguien pudo haber remodelado su habitación… ¿Todoroki tal vez? – Comentó Momo mientras se sentaba en la cama

\- No creo. Esta muy decorada para ser de el – Dijo Kyoka señalando a los posters colgados.

No fue hasta que se detuvieron a ver con detenimiento todo que pudieron darse una idea de quién era el dueño de la habitación. Entre todos los posters de algunas bandas y cosas así había una cantidad considerable con la imagen de All Might impresa o algo relacionado con él.

Aunque él era el héroe más popular así que no tenía sentido sacar conclusiones por unos posters que probablemente tenía más de uno de su clase. Estuvieron un largo rato intentando averiguar de quien era la habitación pero ninguna parecía tener idea.

\- ¿De quién será esta maldita habitación? – Decía una frustrada Ashido mientras resbalaba su espalda por una pared y se sentaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Crees que si lo supiéramos seguiríamos aquí paradas? Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, esto está muy arreglado considerando que es de un hombre así que personas como Kaminari y los otros quedan descartadas.

\- Ohhh y… ¿Tu como sabes cómo luce la habitación de Kaminari, Kyoka? – Preguntó burlona Uraraka.

\- Y – yo n – no se c – como luce jeje s – solo es una suposición ¿Ya s – sabes no? P – por su a – actitud y c – cosas así e – es una c – conclusión muy o – obvia – Jiro era un completo manojo de nervios en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si lo que había dicho tenía sentido alguno.

Mientras las demás discutían Mina no podía dejar de mirar debajo de la cama, había un objeto de color rojo, aunque el color se opacaba por la oscuridad que había debajo del mueble aún era distinguible, así que siendo presa de la curiosidad decidió sacarlo, lo cual terminó con el misterio al instante.

\- Es el cuarto de Deku – Dijo cuando sacó el objeto y vio que era uno de los característicos zapatos del peliverde, las otras solo la miraron un poco confundidas hasta que vieron lo que tenía en las manos. – Pero ¿Dónde estará?

\- Oh cierto, me dijo que había convencido a Sir que le dejara pasar el fin de semana en su agencia como ayudante o algo así. – Dijo Momo

\- Wow, su habitación ha cambiado mucho desde aquella vez del concurso… Aunque aún conserva algunas cosas. – Habló Kyoka mientras agarraba una figura de All Might que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Tal vez era una exageración por parte de ellas, pero todo se detuvo tanto para Ochako como para Momo ya que estaban acostadas en la cama de la persona que… Hacía que su mundo se detuviera, tal vez sus pertenencias causaban el mismo efecto.

\- Pero ¿Por qué Deku haría un cambio tan drástico? Digo, el sigue admirando a All Might así que no entiendo él porque – Momo intentaba ocultar su sonrojo poniéndose boca abajo sobre una almohada, pero esto solo empeoro todo. – _"Esta es la almohada que usa para dormir, tiene su olor impregnado, es tan… adictivo"_ al final tuvo que separarse por falta de aire.

\- No sé tal vez creció y aprendió a controlar su fanatismo – Dijo Jiro mientras buscaba algo con la mirada. – " _Me pregunto dónde habrá dejado todo lo demás". –_ Eso pensaba hasta que unas cajas junto al armario captaron su atención. – Oh, los encontré.

\- O tal vez alguien viene a verlo y no quería que viera todo eso. – Señaló a la caja que Kyoka encontró. – Tal vez una chica… Que esté con él a solas… Ya saben a lo que me refiero. – Río divertida.

\- D – deku no haría algo como eso – Uraraka muy roja defendía la imagen puritana de su compañero, o al menos eso daba a entender, en realidad estaba rechazando la idea de que el amor de su vida se relacionara de manera tan íntima con otras mujeres.

\- Entonces ¿Es asexual? – Respondió Kyoka siguiéndole el juego a la de cuernos.

\- ¡N – NO! Digo, lo h – he visto interesarse en m – mujeres muchas veces, de hecho, una vez lo atrape viendo una revista de heroínas en trajes de baño junto a Iida " _Estoy segura que me veo mejor que algunas que salían ahí"_

\- Jaja tranquilízate solo es una broma, en realidad no creo siquiera que una mujer a excepción de nosotras haya entrado aquí alguna vez y no lo digo porque no pueda, por favor tiene a media población femenina de esta escuela tras el… Aunque no se dé cuenta y ahí es donde entra mi punto, él es demasiado… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque le robaron la palabra

\- ¿Santo? – Le ganó la palabra Uraraka

\- ¿Puritano? –Dijo Momo

\- ¿Asexual? – Volvió a decir Kyoka

\- Emm… Si, todo eso –Eso no era lo que tenía pensado decir pero prefirió ignorarlo – Eso o simplemente mantiene en secreto todas sus relaciones porque en los que llevamos de conocerlo nunca le hemos visto tener alguna relación o algo por el estilo.

Un silencio invadió el cuarto por completo, todas se quedaron pensando en lo último dicho por la de piel rosa.

Ahora que lo decían nadie sabía mucho acerca de la vida personal de Deku, si, es el chico que aspira a ser el héroe número uno (como todos en la escuela) y que tiene un sentido de la justicia que muchos profesionales desearían también que su quirk es muy similar al de All Might ahora que ya no se rompe los huesos cada que lo usa, pero, fuera de eso no conocen mucho más. En el caso de Uraraka sabe que tiene una fuerte relación con All Might similar a la de padre e hijo, que le gusta el Katsudon y poco más. Su compañero peliverde tenía muchos misterios detrás de él.

La curiosidad de descubrir más acerca de la vida personal del peliverde se apoderó de todas, aunque el sentimiento fue mayor en 2 de ellas, ninguna quería decir nada para no dar la impresión de fisgona o chismosa, pero era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- ¿Y alguien piensa tomar la iniciativa o solo nos quedaremos mirándonos? – Kyoka fue la primera en romper el silencio, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de sus amigas, pero también sabía que ninguna diría nada por vergüenza.

\- ¿En serio crees que este bien hacer esto? – Dijo Uraraka aunque solamente por compromiso, en ese momento le daba igual si estaba bien o mal.

\- Jeje no digo que este bien pero… nadie tiene que saberlo – Respondió juguetona Mina quien había perdido todo el pudor ante lo que estaban planeando hacer. – Además, no creo que encontremos nada interesante, después de todo Midoriya no es alguien que aparente tener gustos extraños.

\- De acuerdo. – Eso fue excusa suficiente para que la castaña dejara de fingir.

\- Q – que indecente – Se limitó a decir Momo ya que en el fondo igual quería saber que es lo que Deku tenía en su habitación.

\- Tal vez, pero no te has negado aun, generalmente es lo primero que haces cuando hacemos cosas de este tipo. – Jirou sabía que Momo en realidad quería hacer eso, el rubor de en las mejillas de esta le dio una pequeña pista.

La tenía acorralada. Odiaba que su sonrojo cuando de cosas relacionadas con el peliverde la delatara. – No sé porqué me convencieron de hacer esto. – Dijo resignada

Todas estaban decididas a cumplir con la tarea no tan ética de husmear en las cosas de su compañero, pero había un pequeño problema.

\- Ehh ¿Por dónde empezamos? – El silencio que se había formado fue roto por Uraraka, quien miraba indecisa hacia todos lados.

\- Debajo de la cama pude ser un buen lugar, parece que olvida cosas ahí – Dijo Momo recordando que Mina encontró uno de sus zapatos ahí.

Tomando la linterna de su celular la castaña revisó debajo la cama para buscar cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante pero no esperaba encontrar 3 cajas con otras más pequeñas apiladas a un lado, la curiosidad la hizo sacarlas al instante. Las otras solo vieron sorprendidas lo que el peliverde podía guardar debajo de su cama.

Poniéndolas en la cama y sentándose alrededor de ellas comenzaron a hablar entre si.

\- ¿Qué tendrá dentro? – Preguntó la castaña

\- No sé tal vez repuestos de sus trajes, se le rompen muy a menudo – La mirada de Momo se mantenía fija en las cajas.

\- O sus diarios donde documenta a todos los héroes que ve – Esta vez habló Kyoka.

\- Tal vez si se dejaran de preguntas estúpidas y las abrieran sabrían que hay dentro. – Mina se les adelantó y abrió una de las cajas.

En su interior solo había un montón de sobres abiertos y cartas de muchos colores, en las otras 2 había lo mismo y las pequeñas eran cajas de chocolate… Y digo eran porque parece que se los había comido todos, solo había unos a medio comer que parece no le gustaron.

\- Son MUCHAS cartas, parece que son de todas sus admiradoras – Dijo Jirou agarrando unas cuantas y empezándolas a leer.

\- Parece que hay de todo tipo. – Uraraka agarró unas cuantas – Esta le dice que lo admira, estas otras le declaran su amor _"si se lo dijeron por una carta es que no tiene el valor para encararlo, no hay problema"_ y estas hablan de sexo y una… ¿felación? ¿Eso que es? – Mina se acercó a la oreja de su inocente amiga y le explicó lo que significaba. – OH DIOS MIO ¿ESO ES POSIBLE? – El rostro de Uraraka se puso casi tan rojo como el pelo de Kirishima, sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Parece que no tiene intenciones de contestarlas, de hecho, creo que solo le interesa por los chocolates. – Momo agarró una carta que no estaba abierta, pero parecía que venía pegada a una caja de chocolates.

Esto último les hizo sentir cierto alivio a Momo y Uraraka pero también un poco de lastima por las otras chicas… Solo un poco.

\- Parece que Deku es un tanto indiferente hacia estos temas – Mina guardó todas las cartas en las cajas y las devolvió a su lugar. – Me lo imagino sentado en su cama comiendo los chocolates y riendo mientras lee las cartas… hasta luce malvado.

-Y ¿ahora que? Hay demasiado por revisar, pero no podemos estar aquí hasta el amanecer. – Volvió a hablar la de cuernos.

\- ¿Qué tal esto? – Momo enseñó un reproductor de música que había encontrado, parecía bastante moderno.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste eso? – Preguntó Kyoka, ella había inspeccionado con la mirada cada rincón del cuarto y no vio eso en ningún lado.

\- En uno de los cajones junto a su cama. – Señaló al mueble anteriormente nombrado. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ahí no guarda su ropa interior? – La pelivioleta soltó una pequeña risilla al decir esto, le gustaba incomodar a su amiga con cosas como estas.

\- N – no me f – fije e -en es – o. – Tan solo el imaginar que lo que tenía en las manos podía haber estado entre la ropa interior del peliverde hizo que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

\- Ja es broma, revisa eso rápido me interesa saber que gustos musicales tiene Midoriya, siempre creí que le gustaba el country o algo muy americano… Ya sabes, por lo de Delaware Smash y sus cosas esas.

-Que… extraña y estereotipada deducción. – Momo la vio extrañada y Kyoka solo se encogió en hombros.

Se llevaron otra enorme sorpresa al entrar a la lista de álbumes del dispositivo ya que la mayoría era metal, o eso solo eso parecía para Momo, Jirou pudo diferenciar algunos otros géneros como el post grunge.

\- No creí que Deku tuviera gustos tan… Ruidosos. – La pelinegra seguía bajando la lista de canciones y viendo los títulos de estas, algunos le llamaron la atención. - ¿Pongo alguna? – Preguntó volteando a hacía a su compañera que parecía reconocer la mayoría de las bandas.

\- Wow Jamás imaginé que a Deku le gustara este tipo de música, bueno ahora tendré razones para hablar con él. – Jirou no hizo caso alguno a la pregunta de su amiga, estaba muy ocupada repasando las canciones del peliverde.

Al no obtener respuesta Momo comenzó a buscar las canciones que le habían llamado la atención y decidió poner una de ellas… No pasó nada, el reproductor de música estaba corriendo, pero no es oía nada así que supuso que era el volumen por lo que lo subió y ahí fue una historia completamente diferente.

El silencio que se formó en el cuarto mientras cada una buscaba algo de interés fue roto por un rift de guitarra, un fuerte scream y lo que parecía ser una batería con doble pedal. Es lo único que su inexperto oído en este tipo de música pudo distinguir, no se dio cuenta que el reproductor estaba vinculado a unas pequeñas pero potentes bocinas que había en él escritorio.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todas, Mina y Uraraka chocaron sus cabezas al dar un pequeño salto por el susto, Momo dejo caer el reproductor por lo que no pudo quitar la canción y Kyoka solamente se sorprendió un momento para después comenzar a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Al parecer la conocía.

 _Broken – Bullet For My Valentine_

" _ **Sitting here alone with nothing left to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Staring at the world won't make it go away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I need to show the world that I'm alive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I have to break this silence, to empty out my words"**_

Lo más ruidoso fue la intro, lo que seguía de la canción solo era un rift un tanto simple con unos arreglos de una segunda guitarra por lo que no había riesgo de despertar a alguien, de todas formas, Momo estaba desesperada por encontrar el reproductor que había caído bajo la cama. Su nerviosismo aumento cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos de la habitación de alado amenazándole… Bueno a Deku.

\- ¡MALDITO INUTIL, APAGA ESA MIERDA O VOY A EXPLOTARLO EN TU PUTA CARA! – Un Bakugo demasiado furioso como para creer que se acaba de despertar gritaba y golpeaba la pared haciendo que Momo entrara en pánico por temor a que decidiera venir a la habitación, para su suerte encontró el reproductor a tiempo y pausó la canción. Los golpeas cesaron.

\- ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE TENGA DEMASIADO SUEÑO COMO PARA IR Y DARTE UNA GOLPIZA NERD DE MIERDA! – Fue lo último que se escuchó de Bakugo antes de que aparentemente se volviera a dormir.

Un nuevo silencio se formó eso había sido extraño y un poco aterrador, básicamente la descripción de Bakugo. Momo ahora más tranquila por lo que había pasado volvió a revisar la lista de canciones y memorizo el nombre de la que había puesto, le había gustado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Mina le reprochó a la pelinegra, pero esta no respondió, estaba muy concentrada memorizando canciones.

\- Ya revisamos todo y parecen haber otras cosas interesantes por aquí, yo digo que es momento de dejar todo en su lugar e irnos de aquí – Kyoka se froto los ojos y caminó lentamente hacía la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! Aún hay una cosa más, mira. – Uraraka la detuvo y llamó la atención de todas mientras sacaba una laptop detrás de ella. – Su computadora. – Una laptop verde opaca con alguna que otra pegatina de All Might fue arrojada a la cama.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? Revisamos toda esta parte de la habitación y no vi eso. – Ashido preguntaba mientras ponía la computadora en sus piernas y las demás se sentaban a su alrededor.

\- Estaba en el escritorio bajo el montón de cartas que tiraste cuando chocamos.

\- ¿En verdad vamos a revisar su computador? – Yaoyorozu preguntó solo para mantener su imagen, estaba demasiado metida en esto como para dejarlo ahora.

\- Esto será lo último que revisemos, tranquila. – Mina daba palmadas en la cama junto a ella indicándole que sentara.

Estaban listas para violar totalmente la privacidad de su compañero, pero al momento de levantar la pantalla se les presentó un gran problema.

\- Ehh… Tiene contraseña – Dijo Ochako, un semblante sombrío se formó en el rostro de todas.

En la última hora que habían estado en la habitación del peliverde habían aprendido que oculta más cosas de las que creen así que su contraseña podría ser cualquiera de esas por lo que comenzaron a probar suerte.

Chocolate. – Nada

Broken. – Nada

12345\. – Nada, sabían que esa no sería, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Bueno tampoco es que fueran muchas.

Todas comenzaban a desesperarse, cada una ponía lo que se les venía a la mente pero ninguna resultaba ser, mientras las otras divagaban en sus pensamientos buscando algo sobre el peliverde, Uraraka decidió probar suerte.

\- Ochako. - *Contraseña incorrecta*. – " _Mierda… Tal vez esta"_.

\- Uraraka. - *Contraseña incorrecta*. – " _De acuerdo, una más"._

\- Dekuchako. - *Contraseña incorrecta*. – UraDeku. - *Contraseña incorrecta*. – " _Deku maldita sea, al menos dame algo de lo que aferrarme"._

Momo había estado observando divertida lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, entendía como se sentía y una parte de ella quería intentarlo también pero solo estaría perdiendo su tiempo. Si bien había comenzado a hablar mucho más con el peliverde a comparación de los últimos 2 años y es por eso que comenzó a desarrollar una especie de sentimientos por él, consideraba que era improbable que en poco tiempo se interesara se interesara por alguien como ella, incluso al principio no creía que la considerara una amiga sino más bien una conocida o algo, tiempo después el peliverde le demostró que siempre la había visto como tal y eran cosas pequeñas como esas que le hacían tener una pequeña esperanza.

Volviendo a la realidad Momo vio que la castaña se había rendido y había dejado la computadora por lo que ahora era su turno, desde hace rato le había estado rondando una idea, pero le ganaron el turno así que ahora era el momento perfecto.

\- Smash. - *Contraseña incorrecta*. – " _Oh ¿en serio? Pero si siempre lo grita… tal vez así"_

\- SMASH. - *Iniciando sesión*. - Listo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y recibiendo miradas de asombro de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Q – que? ¿Cuál era? – Preguntaron todas al unísono.

\- Smash en mayúsculas, es lo que siempre grita así que se me ocurrió que tal vez era esa. – Mientras hablaba curioseaba entre las carpetas del peliverde, música, imágenes, tareas y diseños para su traje era lo que más abundaba, parece que le iba a quitar las orejas a su traje y dejarlo solo con la mascarilla metálica.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de todas al escuchar la contraseña.

\- Bueno ¿Qué tanto hay? Déjame ver – Mina se lanzó sobre la computadora casi arrebatándosela a Momo.

\- No mucho, lo típico que podría haber en una computado… - Kyoka la interrumpió

\- ¿Tiene porno?

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? – Fue la única reacción de Momo y Uraraka.

\- Emmm pues no, no tiene porno, pero si tiene el calendario de heroínas con poses sugerentes.

\- Pues parece podemos confirmar que si es decente. – Kyoka estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la volvieron a detener.

\- Oh mira, chats. – Los ojos de Mina brillaron al ver esa casi infinita fuente de información sobre el peliverde. – Aquí es donde se pone aprueba si en verdad Deku es el puritano que aparenta ser… Uraraka, cúbrete los ojos. – La aludida adquirió un fuerte sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga.

\- Hay demasiados chats, Deku habla con más personas por internet que en la vida real. Están Iida, Todoroki, extrañamente Bakugo, Tsuyu. – Esto no pasó por alto para 2 de las que estaban presentes. – Mineta y ¿Quién es Hatsu…? Espera ¡¿MINETA?! – Olvidó completamente lo que iba a decir por la aparición de Mineta en los chtas de Izuku.

\- ¿Qué podría hablar alguien como Izuku con un pervertido de primer grado como Mineta? – Kyoka sintió curiosidad y se acercó dónde estaban todas.

\- Veamos… - Fue lo único que respondió Mina.

 _ **Mineta (desconectado)**_

 _ **Oye, Midoriya (enviado lunes 18:30 pm)**_

 _ **Responde es urgente (enviado lunes 18:40 pm)**_

 _ **Estas conectado, deja de ignorarme y responde (enviado martes 12:00 pm)**_

 _ **MIDORIYA DEJA DE HABLAR CON TU HAREM Y RESPONDE MIS PUTOS MENSAJES (enviado martes 12:00 am)**_

 _Ehhh ¿Sí? No había visto tus mensajes (enviado miércoles 15:48 pm)_

 _ **Aja… bueno al grano ¿Qué te traes con Momo eh? Yo la vi antes así que aléjate, tú tienes a media escuela a tus pies, estas advertido (enviado miércoles 15:50 pm)**_

 _¿De que hablas? Solamente es mi amiga (enviado miércoles 16:00 pm)_

 _ **No te hagas, veo cómo te mira y eso es peligroso para mí, suficiente tenía con Todoroki y ahora que me libere de esa carga llegas tu (enviado miércoles 16:01 pm)**_

 _Respondes muy rápido mis mensajes ¿No tienes nadie más con quien hablar? (enviado miércoles 16:10pm)_

 _ **Ninguna de mis chicas está conectada… Pero es no te incumbe a ti (enviado miércoles 16:11)**_

 _Je… Claro (enviado miércoles 16:15 pm)_

 _ **¿QUE ES ESE JE? ¿ME SUBESTIMAS MIDORIYA? ¿CREES QUE NO PUEDO CONSEGUIR TOCAR LOS PECHOS DE MOMO? (enviado miércoles 16:16 pm)**_

 _Exactamente eso y más con Yaoyorozu, ella es atractiva, linda y cualquier otro sinónimo relacionado con belleza y bueno… tu eres Mineta, el que mide 1.08 y cuyo quirk se basa en lanzar bolitas pegajosas que le hacen sangrar después de usar muchas de ellas (enviado miércoles 16:25 pm)_

 _ **Viejo… eso dolió (enviado miércoles 16:26 pm)**_

 _ **Bueno, si no me vas a dejar a Momo al menos mándame fotos de ella (enviado viernes 10: 04 am)**_

 _1.08 (enviado viernes 12:19 pm)_

 _ **PUDRETE (enviado vienes 12:20 pm)**_

\- Uff roasted – Kyoka fue la primera en hablar después de leer toda la conversación.

\- Que… asco con Mineta. – Uraraka habló con tono despectivo hacia el de afro. – _"Ahora tu Momo… Maldita sea Deku, no puedes pasar un día sin hacer que alguien se enamore de ti"_

\- Aun hay más chats, veámoslos. – Apenas había salido del chat de Mineta Mina ya estaba buscando uno que le había llamado la atención.

Yaoyorozu se había desconectado del mundo hace algunos minutos, la forma en la que fue descrita por Deku y como la "defendió" frente a los acosos de Mineta le habían causado diferentes sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Un cosquilleo que la recorría de pies a cabeza, una agradable sensación en el estómago y el típico sonrojo que la acompañaba cuando del peliverde se trataba.

\- ¿Quién es Hatsume Mei? – Preguntó Mina

\- Es la de pelo rosa en el departamento de apoyo. – Uraraka conocía perfectamente quien era.

\- ¿La de ojos bonitos? – A Jirou le sonaba el nombre.

\- Si, ella ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la castaña intrigada sin imaginarse lo peor.

\- Porque tiene un chat muy largo con Deku. – La de cuernos subía por el chat hasta llegar al inicio.

Esto hizo que cada musculo de la Ochako se tensara, si la idea de que Deku y la pelirosa pasaran tanto tiempo a solas por las mejoras de su traje le parecía mala, el que también pasaran horas platicando por mensajes le parecía terrible.

Por su parte Momo no prestó atención a esto porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era Hatsume Mei.

\- Es largo y ya tengo sueño, solo leeré lo más importante. – Mina bostezo mientras comenzaba a leer.

 _ **Hatsume Mei (desconectada)**_

 _ **Heeey ¿Qué tal las mejoras? (enviado martes 12:00 pm)**_

 _Oh hola Mei, no he podido probarlas aun, pero en cuanto lo haga te lo diré (enviado martes 12:01 pm)_

 _ **Hum… ya veo y ¿Qué haces? (enviado martes 12:03 pm)**_

 _Pues estoy leyendo cartas (enviado martes 12:05 pm)_

 _ **¿Cartas? (enviado martes 12:08)**_

 _No sé de dónde salieron, pero parecen ser de admiradoras (enviado martes 12:10 pm)_

 _ **¿Tienes admiradoras? (enviado martes 12:11 pm)**_

 _Eso parece (enviado martes 12:12 pm)_

 _ **Ya veo… y ¿Qué más? (enviado martes 12:15)**_

 _Ehh hablo contigo (enviado martes 12:16 pm)_

 _¿Te sucede algo? Es que generalmente no me escribes para algo que no sean mejoras (enviado martes 12:16 pm)_

 _ **Ah si estoy bien, es solo que… Power Loader me sacó del taller porque llevo 2 días seguidos sin salir de ahí y estoy aburrida, eras el único que estaba conectado así que creí que podíamos hablar demás cosas aparte de mejoras y eso, ya sabes, como amigos y todo eso. (enviado martes 12:17 pm)**_

 _Oh siento si soné grosero (enviado martes 12:19 pm)_

 _ **No te preocupes, hago cosas que generalmente nunca hago cuando estoy aburrida así que vete acostumbrando. Y deja de disculparte por todo, es extraño. (envido martes 12:20 pm)**_

 _De acuerdo, perdón (enviado martes 12:21 pm)_

… _**(enviado martes 12:22 pm)**_

 _Je, es la costumbre (enviado martes 12:24 pm)_

 _Espera ¿Dijiste que estas fuera del taller? ¿Ósea que estas bajo la lluvia? (enviado martes 12:24 pm)_

 _ **Eh no, iba a salir para casa, pero la lluvia comenzó así que decidí tomarlo como una excusa para volver al taller, pero parece que Power Loader desactivo mi credencial de acceso así que estoy en la entrada de la escuela esperando que pare de llover (enviado martes 12:26 pm)**_

 _ **Así que estoy sola, aburrida y con frio (enviado martes 12:26 pm)**_

 _Ya veo, ojalá pase pronto (enviado martes 12:27 pm)_

 _ **Ojalá… (enviado martes 12:28 pm)**_

\- ¿Qué tan despistado puede ser Deku? – Decía Mina mientras se frotaba los ojos

\- No sé, aunque sigue un poco más de la conversación de ese día – Kyoka señaló la pantalla.

Mientras más leía Mina más cerca de un colapso estaba Uraraka. Momo por su parte no estaba interesada en lo que hablara el peliverde con la de soporte, ya habría tiempo para que ella empezara a trabajar el corazón del pecoso.

\- Solo leeré un poco más.

 _Oye (enviado martes 13:05 pm)_

 _¿Aun sigues esperando? (enviado martes 13:05 pm)_

 _ **Si ¿Por qué? (enviado martes 13:08 pm)**_

 _Para que vaya a acompañarte o si quieres puedes venir (enviado martes 13:09 pm)_

 _ **Y ¿para que? (enviado martes 13:10 pm)**_

 _Ehh pues para hablar de cosas aparte de mejoras y eso, ya sabes, como amigos y todo eso (enviado martes 13:11 pm)_

 _ **Es la última pregunta que hago, ¿Me estas invitando a entrar a tu habitación? (enviado martes 13:13 pm)**_

 _Bueno si pero... No es lo que crees (enviado martes 13:14 pm)_

 _ **Lo sé, eres demasiado inocente como para pensar de otra forma (enviado martes 13:15 pm)**_

 _¿A qué te refieres? (enviado martes 13:15 pm)_

 _ **Nada (enviado martes 13:17 pm)**_

 _ **Acepto, voy para allá (enviado martes 13:18 pm)**_

 _ **Ehhh ¿Dónde está el edificio? (enviado martes 13: 25 pm)**_

 _Regresa a la entrada, voy a buscarte (enviado martes 13:26 pm)_

 **Con las chicas**

\- Pues solo le tomó media hora darse cuenta de lo que quería. – Dijo Kyoka con tono burlón y un poco cansado.

\- ¿Tendrán algo o solamente son amigos? – Mina estaba intrigada por saber que tipo de relación tenía el peliverde con la excéntrica chica de desarrollo. – Esto fue de la semana pasada, no hablaron más si no hasta esta semana, esto será lo último que lea, lo juro Jirou.

\- Solo termina de una vez.

 _ **Ahora es tu turno de venir al taller (enviado jueves 18:35 pm)**_

 _Lo haría pero no puedo, me iré el fin de semana a la agencia de Sir y volveré hasta el lunes (enviado jueves 18:36 pm)_

 _ **Aun es jueves (enviado jueves 18:38 pm)**_

 _Pero no tengo motivos para ir, se vería muy sospechoso (enviado jueves 18:39 pm)_

 _ **Vaaaamos, que sospechen solo le da más diversión (enviado jueves 18:40 pm)**_

 _Tranquila iré el lunes sin falta (enviado jueves 18:40 pm)_

 _ **De acuerdo… Espero que tu traje termine hecho mierda para que pueda tardar reparándolo (enviado jueves 18:41 pm)**_

 _Oh… (enviado jueves 18:41 pm)_

Mina iba a continuar leyendo si no fuera porque el perfil de Mei ahora aparecía como conectado, rápidamente cerró todo y apagó la computadora.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Uraraka se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su compañera, creyó que había visto algo así que sus sentidos se activaron.

\- S – se conectó – Ashido parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – Momo se unió, ella se mantuvo distante desde que comenzaron a leer, pero esto le había interesado.

\- No c – cerré todo antes de que me escribiera.

\- Suficiente arreglen todo y vámonos de aquí. – Kyoa llevaba rato queriéndose ir pero la de piel rosa se lo impedía cautivándola con nimiedades así que usó esto como excusa para sacarlas a todas de la habitación.

\- Pero aun… - Mina fue interrumpida

\- Vámonos

\- De acuerdo. – Se levantó de la cama y dejo la laptop en su lugar y comenzó a recoger las cartas que había tirado.

Todas hicieron lo mismo e intentaron dejar el cuarto lo más parecido a como estaba originalmente, terminada su labor Momo abrió la puerta para ver si no había nadie, al ver que el camino estaba despejado y después de subir las escaleras cada una tomo diferentes direcciones hasta sus habitaciones.

Kyoka apenas cerró la puerta le tiró en su cama y quedó profundamente dormida, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos que cargaba.

Mina haciendo todo lo contrario a dormir al momento de entrar en su habitación tomó su computador y comenzó a jugar con el.

Momo tenía todas las intenciones de ir a dormir pero no sin antes quitarse el conjunto que cargaba, lavarse los dientes y ponerse la camisa que usaba para dormir, todo esto mientras tenía una tierna sonrisa y tarareaba la canción que había escuchado en el reproductor del peliverde. También su mente estaba ocupada ideando formas de como tomar delantera en la competencia que indirectamente se había creado por el corazón del peliverde.

Uraraka por su parte daba vueltas en su cama pensando cómo hacer caer al peliverde en sus brazos, antes no le preocupaba tanto porque ella era con quien siempre estaba pero desde que Momo se unió al círculo de amistades que Deku tenía y que esta parecía tener sentimientos hacia y también ahora que descubrió que él y Mei tenían una especia de relación, sentía que debía hacer algo rápido pero, ahora sus ojos le pesaban mucho para pensar con claridad por lo que decidió ir a dormir pero mientras sus ojos se cerraban un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

\- _**Tres son multitud.**_

 **Heeeeeeey… Hola, si llegaron hasta aquí quiero que sepan que esto salió de la nada, cuando estaba buscando inspiración para empezar a escribir el último capítulo de la gran entrada comencé a divagar y di con esto. Originalmente solo habría DekuRaka y MeiKu pero terminé de leer entre genios y MomoDeku se convirtió en mi nuevo ship favorito así que decidí meterlo, tal vez haga más de esta pareja después.**

 **Antes mencione al último capítulo de la gran entrada y solo quiero que sepan que lo empezaré a escribir cuanto antes para no dejar a quienes lo siguen esperando, las ideas ya las tengo clara así que no creo demorarme mucho escribiendo. (por cierto, si esto es la primera cosa que lees de mí también tengo otra historia así que pasa a leerla y pues ya, terminé el spam)**

 **Ya me voy, bais.**


End file.
